Como esperar lo inesperado
by knightwh
Summary: Clyde Donovan es tomado por el resto como un idiota, pero en realidad es experto en un tema que mortifica a muchos: el Amor. La prueba de eso, sus amigos y las situaciones que los destruyen, para él, tienen la mas simple de las soluciones. Las Reglas del Amor. CARTYLE, CREEK, GRETOPHE


**Como esperar lo inesperado.**

**Regreso a mi época de vagancia en la que evito actualizar los fics que si debería actualizar y en lugar de eso, vienen a mi otros fics y nuevas ideas improvisadas.  
Horribles, horribles vicios…  
**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… en realidad, tampoco la mayoría de las observaciones que hago aquí, la mayoría seguro que ya la vieron en televisión, FACEBOOK, un libro o lo que sea…_

Las personas suelen verme como a un idiota… la mayor parte del tiempo. Los culparía, pero ni siquiera yo puedo negar que en el exterior de mi persona, esa ha sido la imagen con la que he cargado los últimos 6 años. Pero soy mucho mas que eso… lo malo es que suele exteriorizar solamente lo malo y bajo de mis pensamientos… ¿un ejemplo?, estoy pensando la palabra "exteriorizar", pero jamás me escucharán decir algo así a otros…  
…Pero yo puedo notarlo todo…  
Y para mi fortuna, infortunio del resto, soy experto en el tema que hace girar al mundo y del cual nadie escucharía mis consejos.

¿De que hablo?, es amor, bebé… soy un experto en el amor. Lamentablemente, el resto a mi alrededor, son idiotas al respecto.

¡En sus caras!

…  
Y en realidad es un tema bastante simple… y como todo, tiene sus propias reglas.

Mis amigos me ayudarán a explicar el resto.

**Regla de Amor #1: El amor es directo.**  
_No te puedes andar con rodeos o estupideces. O quieres a alguien o no. Es así de simple. El resto de las complicaciones, significan que no lo amas en realidad.  
Kyle Broflovski es el perfecto ejemplo de eso._

– Hey, rata judía… ¿deprimido porque te gané este partido?

– ¡Déjame en paz, culón!, no estoy de humor ahora… – Kyle estaba de pie, recargando el rostro por completo dentro de su casillero. Las lágrimas que lo delataron, comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Eric Cartman estaba junto a él, mirándolo al principio como si lo estuviera molestando como la costumbre lo obligaba… pero entonces su mirada se tornó severa. Entonces tomó a Kyle por la muñeca y lo obligó a mirarlo de frente. Kyle se tiñó de rojo. – ¡Que-e carajo crees que haces?

– Ese imbécil te hizo llorar de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Kyle empujó a Eric con leve fuerza, pero terminó atrapado en un fuerte abrazo del castaño. Podía sentir con fuerza aquel corazón golpeando el pecho del más alto. – ¿Por qué sigues con él, Kahl?... no te merece…

– ¡No digas tonterías!... Stan es… el es… es solo que… yo ya no lo aguanto mas, no lo quiero, ¡pero!, si le digo eso, lo haré sufrir… y no estoy completamente seguro de no quererlo, ¡es decir!... es tan confuso…

Eric observó impaciente al pelirrojo. Llevaban meses viviendo así. Desde aquella tarde en que los obligaron a trabajar en parejas y Kyle se quedó a dormir con Cartman… ambos, o al menos eso fue nuevo para Kyle, descubrieron los sentimientos que escondían el uno por el otro…y que ya no podían aplacar.

– No quiero herirlo… pero… quiero estar así, contigo… Cartman…

– Nunca me llamarás "Eric", ¿cierto, colorado?

– ¡No me llames así, gordo cabrón!

_No hay tintas medias. ¿Porqué se engañan?... eso no es una relación… para ninguno.  
Por eso, la regla es siempre: El amor es directo._

**Regla de Amor #2: Se honesto con tus sentimientos… hacia a ti y hacia el ser querido.  
**_Tu lo sabes, ¿para que te engañas?... es cursi, SI, es meloso, SI QUE LO ES, pero adivina, ¡LO ESTÁS!... y no es que sea bueno o malo. El amor en si, no es algo que temer… lo único terrible del amor, son las relaciones… tener que mantener una relación con alguien ESO SI QUE ES COMPLICADO.  
Lamentablemente, mi mejor amigo, Craig Tucker, es el perfecto ejemplo de eso._

– Hey, Tweek…

– ¡AH, NO ME MATEN…! ngh, ah, eres tu, Craig… ¿que pasa?

– ¿Ya te vas a la cafetería de tus padres? – Junto a la salida de la biblioteca, Craig Tucker mantenía su posición lo mas relajada posible. Le temblaban las piernas siempre que debía hablar con Tweek… y el rubio era el único que ni cuenta se daba. Mientras que el tembloroso "ojos de pino" lo observaba con cautela, esperando que el buscapleitos de la escuela no intentara hacerle nada peligroso. Craig había crecido considerablemente, a los 17 años, los chicos tenían una diferencia de estatura de casi una cabeza. Además, para sumarle a sus miedos habituales, Craig había estado comportándose bastante extraño desde que habían entrado en preparatoria… lo frecuentaba mas y lo defendía el doble de los otros chicos. Lo miraba de forma extraña y se comportaba fuera de lo normal… balbuceando o diciendo frases incoherentes. Le estaba dando miedo a Tweek estar tanto tiempo con Craig.

– Yo, este… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Normalmente, el regresaba primero a su casa para dejar sus cosas y guardar su termo. Craig agachó la cabeza, apenado… no tenía una respuesta adecuada a eso.

– Bueno, yo te he estado viendo y se que tu no…

– ¿Me has estado viendo?, ¿me estas espiando? – El rubio dio un leve brinquito hacia atrás, pero no se alejó demasiado del moreno. Craig tragó hondo, estaba metiendo la pata.

– ¡No, yo no!, ¡no, nunca!... yo solo, te vi cuando te ibas a tu casa y quería seguirte, pero no…

– ¡Me estas siguiendo!

– ¡No, eso no es verdad!

– ¿Me espías y encima me sigues a la casa, Craig? – Entonces Tweek si que dio un paso hacia atrás. Comenzó a jalonearse con fuerza la camiseta.

– ¡No dije que lo hiciera!, dije que lo "pensé", porque yo estaba pensando en ti… yo imaginaba que ibas a casa de tus padres, digo te imaginaba yendo hacia allá… y no sabia si seria buena idea o mala, ¡tu sabes!, ¡eso! – Tweek no podía estar más confundido. Como de costumbre… Craig se comportaba extraño… – Y quería saber si tu… si yo podría… sabes, así en, cuando… porque tu siempre estas así como… de que… entonces podrías, ¡no solo tu!, yo también… bueno, tu y yo podríamos, pues, no sé, ¡eso que te estoy diciendo!

Tweek quería llorar. Estaba aterrado de estar frente a ese Craig tan extraño… e idiota.  
El moreno quería que la tierra se lo tragara y jamás lo escupiera.

– Ya veo, Craig… – Contuvo sus temblores unos momentos, dio media vuelta y un paso en el sentido contrario de Craig. Estaba a punto de dejarlo ahí, como era costumbre, pero Craig no quiso que eso siguiera así. ¡NO PODIA GUSTARLE TWEEK TWEAK!, ¡NO ERA GAY!... tenía que estar seguro de eso… – Bueno, te veo mañana…

– ¡No, Tweek, espera! – Lo sostuvo por la muñeca. Lo que para Craig era un gesto desesperado por descubrir sus propios sentimientos… para Tweek era una amenaza, UNA ATERRADORA AMENAZA. Lo estaban manteniendo ahí en contra de su voluntad… Craig Tucker lo estaba secuestrando. – ¡Quiero tenerte, Tweek!

No, no lo pensó lo suficiente.  
El rostro de Tweek se puso pálido.  
**MUCHO.**

– ¡NO ME MALENTIENDAS!, me refiero a… ¡eso no es lo que quise decir!... ¡yo no!... me refiero a que estaba pensando que tal vez algo que yo siento, no es realmente algo así como lo que cualquiera creería que es… por eso, si me das un minuto de tu tiempo…

– ¡JESUCRISTO, QUIERES VIOLARME! – Entonces si comenzó a llorar. Tweek estaba retorciéndose en el brazo de Craig. El moreno no sabia si llorar del coraje, gritar de la impotencia o reírse del miedo. – ¡Por eso me espías mientras camino a mi casa! ¿a eso te referías con pensar en mi?, ¡fantaseas con eso, enfermo?

– ¡NO, YO NO HAGO ESO!, NO ME ESTAS ENTENDI…

– ¿No lo haces?

– Bueno, si, pero… ¡no, no es eso!

– ¡QUE ASCO!, ¡SUELTAME!, NGH, ¡AYUDA!

– ¡Basta, Tweek!, ¡deja de gritar! – Le cubrió la boca con la mano, otra pésima idea. Eso ya parecía un secuestro. – Guarda silencio o te haré daño. – Había colmado su paciencia… pero eso solo lo hacia sonar mas como a un maldito pervertido. Contuvo la respiración para calmarse a si mismo, acercó a Tweek tanto como pudo a su rostro y comenzó a hablar bajo para no alterar mas al rubio. – Yo solo quiero estar contigo unos minutos, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar… porque… hay mucho dentro de mí que quisiera que mantuvieras en tu interior…

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¡ME REFIERO A...!, ¡NO, ESO NO!, ¡MALDICIÓN!, yo quiero decir que… ¡no te voy a violar, Tweek!... quiero decir que… hay cosas que no entiendo y que tu me ayudarías a entender, si tan solo me permitieras mostrarte todos los corazones que hecho a un lado por el tuyo y…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Encima era traficante.

– Y yo no puedo decírselo a nadie mas, porque eres tú a quien veo todos los días, cuando me levanto, cuando me acuesto… y no importa donde esté… me gusta escuchar tus jadeos e imaginar como te retuerces…

– ¡DIOS MÍO! – El rubio no pudo más y se desmayó en el instante… Craig quería violarlo, descuartizarlo y hacerlo agonizar hasta la muerte…

– ¡Tweek!, ¡ah, carajo!

Después de eso, Tweek temblaba y lloriqueaba cada vez que el moreno caminaba cerca de él. Ni que decir si lo miraba.  
Craig se sentía basura, pero aun así se mantenía perseverante y lleno de esperanza…

_Así que no se necesitan cuentos largos o palabras difíciles… ¿que tan complicado es decir: "Te amo"?_

**Regla de Amor #3: A menos que estés en una porno… "No", siempre significa NO. Asúmelo y sigue con tu vida.  
**_¿Por qué existen los tercos?... eso solo complica las cosas. Siempre hay que estar consciente que los bueno llegará a su fin… asumirlo y seguir con lo demás. El claro ejemplo de esta negación es mi compañero de clase, Gregory Fields.  
_

– ¿Vas a química? ¿O era Inglés IV?

– Química… y ya voy tarde… – Christophe cerró el casillero de golpe y comenzó a andar a zancadas enormes en cualquier dirección que lo llevara lejos del inglés. Pero Gregory JAMÁS se rendía fácilmente.

– Bien, yo voy al salón 203, está justo al lado, te sigo… – Chris frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que haría el rubio de ojos anaranjados… y las preguntas que le caerían encima. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. – ¿Y que tal te fue ayer en lo de Heidi?

– Creo que ya lo sabes…

– Bueno… solo sé lo que Red me comentó en la mañana… ¿e hiciste algo interesante?

Ahí estaba de nuevo… para Christophe Delorn, ese era su calvario de por vida. JAMÁS terminaría de sufrir las consecuencias de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo… haberle dejado claro, encima, que había sido el primero… su primero… y de pasivo. Firmó su declaración de muerte. Desde entonces, a pesar de haber dejado bastantes claros los limites y haberlo dejado en "un accidente" que había pasado y ya, Gregory lo celaba de TODO y TODOS… al grado de hacerle las mismas preguntas molestas cada vez que salía con alguna amiga… o en ese caso, un posible "prospecto". No era fácil para le francés socializar… y Gregory se lo ponía aun mas difícil. Estaba seguro que NUNCA debió entregarse a ese inglés tan fastidioso… pero lo hizo… y aunque aun no se explicaba el verdadero porqué… no estaba listo para dejarlo ser algo mas. Pero Gregory simplemente no sabía hacerse a un lado…

– Creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que hice… Gregory, estoy harto de esto…

– ¿Harto de que?, ¿que carajo estoy haciendo ahora? – Ambos chicos marcaban más sus acentos cuando discutían. Eso le crispaba los nervios aun más al francés. – Últimamente todo te molesta.

– No, no todo… me molesta que sigas fastidiándome de esa forma… para que te quede claro, SI, estuve la mayor parte de la noche con un tipo, pero eso no significa que haya dormido con él… ¡y aunque así fuera, eso no es de tu incumbencia!

– ¿Entonces no es cierto que se fueron juntos?

– ¿Y eso que carajo te importa?

– Solo te hice una pregunta… no te estoy celando ni nada… solo me preocupo por ti.

– Pues para ya… si duermo o no con quien se me de la gana no es asunto tuyo… y deja de indagar sobre mi vida con los otros…

– ¡Oh, mierda, Christophe!, ¿ahora no puedo preguntar nada sin ser un maldito acosador?, ¿es eso?

– Tú sabes perfectamente de que hablo, follamos, esta bien, ¡pero supéralo!

– No fue solo que "follamos", y tú sabes que es cierto… no lo llames así…

– ¡Oh, por favor!

– ¡ES VERDAD!... tu me querías… se que es así…

– Basta… Gregory.

– Por eso es tan duro para mi verte con alguien mas, ver que alguien me quita al hombre que amo y que me pertenece… tu te entregaste a mi porque me amas y yo te amo también… no se porque es TAN DIFICIL para ti aceptar eso…

– ¡DIJE BASTA!... – De pronto, la conversación dejó de ser privada, el castaño notó a todos observándolos entre los pasillos. Agachó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Pero antes dijo algo al rubio. – No quiero discutir eso contigo ahora. Déjame solo…

_Comprendan eso YA… NO jamás, NUNCA, significa otra cosa. No, significa NO._

…

…

…

**Me gustaría algo de STENNY, DIP y TLYDE, pero no se me ocurre mucho… lo tendré que dejar aquí. Pues ojalá les haya gustado ****  
Los leo después.  
Cuídense.**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
